


Little Darkling

by orphan_account



Series: Memories can be Rewritten [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Bruising, Child Abuse, Cuts, Dark, Death, Grooming, Humiliation, Language, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Protective Remus Lupin, Rape, Scars, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Top Sirius Black, Young Severus Snape, child Severus Snape, lashes, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Severus was changing, Sirius watched from the slightly open door like abloody perv. Severus unbuttoned his high collared blouse, letting it fall to the floor besides his trousers, to reveal his bare, bony chest. Well, it washardlybare. A bandage along his side, stained dark red with old blood.What happens when Sirius Black, well-known bullier of Slytherins and slightly insane Azkaban escapee, discovers the hardship one certain spy has to face for the light side each day?





	1. Scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these characters.  
> The tags will be updated with each chapter.  
> The tags act as a warning.

 

His body was quite bare, on display. It was.. _terrifying_ , to say the least.

 

Sirius had come upstairs to give him some tea after the mission - Severus had been gone a month... Albus said not to disturb him but it's _only_ Snivellus after all, Sirius didn't give much of a toss.

 

Severus was changing, Sirius watched from the slightly open door like a _bloody perv_. Severus was topless, chest bare. Well, it was _hardly_ bare. A bandage along his side, stained dark red with old blood. Severus' sharp, pointed hips barely held up his underwear. His rib cage was visible under his stretched skin, showing how skinny he was. Sure he was tall and lanky but Sirius never thought he was bloody _starved_. More skin was bruised than not, cuts digging into the flesh in every direction and the scars... _Merlin the scars_.

 

He took a sharp breath at the sight of them but then _Snivellus fucking turned around_. And his back.. oh Sirius had to stop him from throwing up. Slashes, deep slashes, red and throbbing, covered his back. Old whipping scars ripped apart the pink flesh, leaving the skin forever scarred. Bruising down his lower back which disappeared under his boxers but Sirius could see how badly his thighs were damaged. He swallowed down the breakfast that was threatening to escape his stomach.

 

He gulped and slowly pushed the door open. His lips in a tight, thin line. " _Severus-_ " the words were so unfamiliar to him but he put the effort in.

 

" _Black!_ " Snape hissed like a startled cat, twisting around with a yelp. Only once in the room did Sirius notice how much his hands trembled, body twitched. He flinched away from Sirius. _Flinched_! As if he expected to be-

 

The alien feeling of pity for the potions master began to swell up his throat, making him swallow hard. "Severus _please_ -"

 

"Get out." Snape snarled, like a panicked animal. His dark, empty eyes searched the room quickly. He grabbed a blanket off the top of his bed and hid him self, panting. The simplest of tasks were truly exhausting to the Slytherin. "Albus said no one-"

 

" _Severus!_ "

 

He went silent instantly. It was.. spooky, to say the least, sending shivers all along Sirius' spine. Snivellus never followed orders, especially from Sirius Black. Something was _seriously_ wrong. (no pun intended.)

 

The taller man clutched the old blanket tighter around himself, using it to hide his beaten body. Only when the damage to his body was hidden did Sirius notice other parts of him. His face, for one.

 

Severus' cheeks were hollow, nose more crooked than usual. The bags under his eyes were so dark and large that they simply looked like bruises. His eyes - usually full of hate and loathing, full of anger and spite - _empty._ Only was it after a few moments was a spark seen.

 

"I think you have _forgotten_ , Black, that there is a meeting going on and your wolf would start to wonder where you have gone, go and comfort the _beast._ Close the door on the way out and please never enter without knocking again." Snape sneered with his usual anger.

 

Sirius blinked, realizing how close he'd gotten. He took a few steps back, trying to think of a resort but he simply didn't have the power to. How could he? Sirius felt bad for him. He sighed, nodded, and quickly left.

 

Sirius was left clueless as to what to do. He felt.. _powerless_. The feeling was cold to his old bones but so familiar.

 

Severus needed help. Maybe Sirius could give it to him?


	2. The Past.

 The Slytherin sat at the now empty table, cup of tea at his front. He had no reason to be here, no. Apart from idle chit-chat with Sirius, and that wasn't exactly one of his hobbies. He had been ordered to stay at the old home by Albus, let his wounds heal. Of course, they'd have an argument, as it was in his nature to do so. A creeping sense of anxiety was taking over his mind, he wondered how much Sirius had seen of his ragged body. Severus sighed and stared into his half-full cup of tea, waiting for a solution to pop in his mind.

 

It had been roughly two days since their little meet-and-greet, Sirius hadn't been the same. Snape had tried, _oh how he tried_ , to provoke him, to upset him, to get any sort of reaction! And each time it was met with Sirius rolling his eyes, giving him a sad smile, and making an excuse to leave the room. Even Lupin noticed how Sirius had changed. He had stopped to ask Snape if he knew any reasons, but of course, the potions master wasn't about to say; ' _because he saw all the abuse my body takes whilst with Death Eaters?_ ' Instead, he gave a simple shrug, threw an insult at Lupin, and walked away with a sneer.

 

A long, drawn out, a sigh escaped Severus. "What am I going to do?"

 

The raven-haired man stood instantly as the kitchen door opened. In stepped Sirius, holding two glasses and a bottle of Fire-Whiskey. "Lets talk, Snape."

 

"Why would I _want_ to talk to you, of all people, Black? I'd rather get bitten by your pet wolf, which nearly happened, if I do so recall, because of _you_." Severus scoffed.

  
"I'm still sorry about that." The other man frowned, pouring two glasses.

  
"Sorry doesn't make up for the year of night terrors and a permanent fear of large dogs, does it?" Severus sat back down, staring at his tea once more.

  
"A fear of large dogs?" Sirius raised a brow. "Even Padfoot?"

  
Severus didn't reply, giving Sirius the answer he suspected.

 

Each man had a glass, filled with a serum for their worries. Severus was the first to down his in one go, desperately basking in the feeling of fire down his throat. He shuddered at such a familiar pain, giving him some comfort. Sirius sipped his own, watching him quietly. He topped Snape's glass up, his plan going accordingly.

 

After he drank seven glasses, Sirius only having two, all the while remaining silent, a rather squiffy Severus spoke up. "How _much_ did you see?" His eyes remained glued to his glass.

  
"Everything your boxers didn't cover." Sirius replied bluntly.

  
"Not all the scars were from him, you know. They weren't all at you-know-who's command.."

  
"They weren't?" Sirius question Severus, his own voice barely a whisper.

  
"My father. Used the belt quite a lot when I was a child. He wasn't kind, as you could have assumed from my body." Severus snorted.

  
Sirius blinked. He always suspected Snape was a spoiled brat, hence his uptight attitude and huge ego, apparently not. " _Oh_?"

  
"Mother was different, she was kind.. She didn't want me to get beaten black and blue, would have stopped it herself if she could, but she wasn't exactly treated any _better_.." his words were slurred, he reached for the bottle. Sirius didn't stop him, taking in the new information. "Enough about _me_ , I want to know your childhood. How was life as a Black, always have _food_ on the table, yes? A warm _bed_?" He sneered, jealousy throbbing from his voice.

  
Sirius frowned but went along with it. "Indeed, there was food on the table but I didn't always get some. I had a warm bed but slept in the cellar if I was partially rebellious that day. I can't relate to a loving mother, as she was the one who often enforced my punishment, _even_ if my father objected, but I can relate to physical punishment. She used her wand, not a belt." Sirius took the bottle back, Severus stared at him for a few moments. Black didn't know if he was more shocked by his past or the fact he took the bottle. "What was your mother like?"

 

"She was.. wonderful. Long, black hair. It felt like silk, I loved brushing it.. she had a small nose, pretty face. Warm, dark eyes." Snape purred fondly at the memories, laying his head on the table. He'd regret telling Sirius all this in the morning but that was a bridge for sober Sev to cross. "She used to give me silly nicknames, like Poppet and Bunny. We would plant flowers in the window boxes together whenever dad wasn't home. She would wash my hair for me and tell me how handsome I was after other kids pushed me in the mud for being _ugly_."

 

Sirius felt a seed of guilt implant itself into his stomach, he looked away and took a swig from his bottle. "She sounds lovely.. how did you end up with the other scars?"  
"She was." Severus sighed. "Different ways. Punishment for making an incorrect potion, for giving McNair the wrong potion. I don't _regret_ one, _not at all_." Severus snorted. "The rest are inflicted for pleasure. Not mine, of course, but whenever one of the 'higher ranking' Death Eaters decided they wanted to 'play' then I was thrown at them... McNair, your cousin, Lestrange brothers, _Lucius_." Snape swallowed hard as he spat out the last name.

  
Sirius raised his brows once more, they'd joked about Snape always being Malfoys little plaything but only said it to tease the two. But maybe they had been a thing? "And what do you mean by pleasure? If you are raped we need-"

  
"I certainly _wasn't_ raped!" Severus snorted loudly with a sarcastic cackle. " _Far_ from it. None of them would soil themselves with Half-Blood, even if I was the Dark Lords little lap dog. No no, they just strung me up and took their anger out on me. Knives, whips, bats. Your cousin is truly insane, I must give her the credit. It's not often they do it but, as you saw" He shot him a glare, "The effects last longer and always scar. I have other damage, but they come from cauldrons exploding, bits of it lodging in my flesh, the potion burning my skin. All that crap.." He yawned, eye-lids dropping slightly over his circled, tired, midnight eyes.

 

Sirius decided that was enough for one night.

 

He stood up, standing on his heels slightly and catching his balance, using the table as support, and made his way to the Slytherin. He took his hand and was greeted with such a welcoming hiss.

  
"Don't you _dare_ touch me, you stupid dog!"

 

 _Ah yes!_ There was the man he'd come to hate so much. All this time, Sirius had been picturing a child with a nose too big being beaten and hurt by everyone, just to be brought back to the reality that Severus was far from a pitiful child. This was the man who bullied Harry for years, after all...

 

The Gryffindor ignored the angry growls and snarls thrown his way and scooped the weaker body up into his arms with ease, no way did Snape have the energy to fight back, and he knew this. After a few minutes of non-stop, oh-so-hopeful, squirming, Severus limped his limbs out, laying in Sirius arms with a burning glare. Why on earth was Sirius Black carrying him?! Already, he was scheming a plot for revenge.

 

Sirius carried him up the old, squeaking, dust-covered floorboards and into the spare guest room. Severus had claimed this room as his new sort of hiding spot. Black lowered him into the bed with ease, a smug grin on his chapped lips. "Now, shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

 

And of course, to no one's surprise, Severus flipped him off and turned over in the bed. Sirius sighed and left without breathing another word. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, but at least his plans to get Severus drunk and spilling the beans had worked.

 

_Sirius one, Severus zero._


	3. Merlin's Balls.

Oh, Merlin's balls...

 

The room was shaking, spinning, moving far away, moving closer, getting large, getting smaller. All the while, the person huddled within the safety of the four poster canopy bed was left powerless.

 

The hangover was strong, the headache stronger, both outweighing his will to live. His sunken, burning eyes stared at the dark surroundings, landing on a bag by the door; his potions kit.

 

All he'd have to do is go over, pop the cork off the top of Draught of Death, and this headache would be gone! Along with all his other problems. He could also eat the flower of a Wolfsbane plant, swallow an incorrectly made Draught of Peace, poisons, maybe hanging himself?

 

He stopped halfway through his list of cowardly escapes and settled with a pain potion. The only issue was, getting the fucking thing... And once again, the list of easy to drink poisons raced through his mind. The idea of dying was truly blissful for him! Although Albus would probably find a way to drag him back from the clouds, away from meeting his mother and Lily once again, away from their warm, welcoming touches, and back down to earth to spy another few years.

  
_Wait_.

  
His mother.

 

And then it all came flooding back; the booze, the conversation, the events that followed. As the memories came in, his puke came out. Severus launched himself from the bed and over to the steel trash can, so cold to his fingers that it felt almost painful to touch.

 

"Hangover hitting you hard?" Spoke a gentle but firm voice.

  
Severus turned, breathing heavily. His eyes met with another pair of blue-green eyes. Of course, it was Remus. His crooked yet welcoming smile, fuzzy fringe, scarred skin. And to no one's surprise, he had a cup of tea with him, two to be exact.

 

Severus felt a ball of anger swirl up. "Unless there is a very fucking strong pain potion within that tea, I'd be very gentle if you could either shut the fuck up or piss off." He snarled, but his voice hadn't the same strength it used to, nor did he use any smart comebacks but his lack of remarks simply made Severus' mood even more horrid. He hunched further over his can of awful smelling puke. Trying to make amends of what had happened last night.

 

The wolf didn't listen, instead, his grin morphed into a frown and he approached. He left the cup of tea on the bedside table on his journey to the grumpy potions master and ran a soothing hand along Severus' back. "Come on, you don't need to be this angry."

 

"I want to talk to Black." Snape snapped, words pure ice. Almost as cold as the bucket.

 

Remus looked puzzled at first, his mind trying to figure out why on earth Severus would want to talk to Sirius? He shrugged the feeling off and left the room. Remus strolled down the hall, hands in his tattered pockets, finger poking through the familiar hole at the bottom of his left pocket. He came into the bedroom Sirius had claimed as his own. "Pads, Snape wants you."

 

Sirius grumbled. His own head was thumping but not as bad as the man next door. He stood up and pulled the black, silk dressing gown on. Sirius gave Remus' cheek a peck. "You need to shave, Moony. You are becoming as hairy as me." He teased his old school friend.

  
Remus blushed softly, running his hand over his stubble. "You're right, I'll shave later."

 

Sirius slithered past his lover and made his way over to Severus' quarters. He tapped the door. "Severus," He purred, strolling in, "you asked for me?"

 

"Forget about everything you heard last night or your wolf will lose someone to warm his bed after an accident which involved you accidentally eating the blooming flower of Wolfsbane," Snape Spoke in a gruff whisper, words dripping with promise.

 

Sirius let a sigh escape his lips. "Merlin, I didn't expect you to remember this quickly." He took a step in, closing the door.

 

Severus shuffled on the floor, moving to be on his knees. Not a position he'd expect to find himself in around Sirius. "Well, the majority of your plan might have worked but-" Severus' words were replaced with a low, pain-filled, tired groan. He clutched his arm. Pain throbbing from it. No matter how many times the dark Lord calls, Severus would never be used to the pain. "I need to go."

 

"Snape, no. You have orders to heal and rest." Sirius, without thinking much, picked the hungover bloke up and sat him on the dull looking bed. Severus shoved him back, reminding Sirius of who he is. "Touch me again, Black, and I'll make your death a very slow and painful one!" He hissed. And with that, Sirius was shoved out the door.

 

Severus left ten minutes later, apparating out with a loud _crack_.


	4. Pet Sevvie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a boring chapter, it just discusses the type of relationship Severus has with gold old no-nose.

Severus landed on the floor of the small kitchen that was within Spinners End with a thud, his limbs tangled together as his stomach turned over onto itself. This wasn't a great day to face the Dark Lord, but he'd never be able to go against his Masters' command. The throbbing pain in his lower arm certainly reminded him of that. Severus gathered himself, taking a deep breath, and opened the cabinets above the kitchen. He fumbled through the different vials of potions; some large, others small, a few were slim and tall whilst some fat and short, all containing different liquids. He grabbed a tall vial of fluids the same colour as his eyes; pitch black. Severus wrapped his teeth around the cork and ripped the topper out without mercy, he began to chug it all down. The potion was gone within a matter of minutes, the last droplet rolled down his chin. Snape wiped it away with his sleeve, his headache was soon dulling down and his stomach settled down, the relief was short-lived as he remembered where he and to go next. With a few unsteady steps, the potions master made his way to the fireplace, where he floo'd to Malfoy Manor.

 

The dark-haired professor wasn't at all surprised when he arrived and no soot was kicked up in the drawing room of the large pureblood manor. No one had used this place in awhile, probably since The Dark Lords return, he suspected, but it wasn't anything he found strange. The Lord wasn't exactly one who enjoyed the warmth of a fire unless Harry Potter's body was roasting over it, of course. He stepped out of the marble fireplace and made his way to the door. It'd be a few minutes of walking down dull, gloomy corridor's that seemed endless with ceilings as high as the ones in Hogwarts before Severus would actually reach the large dining room which was equally gloomy.

 

When he finally arrived within the darkened room, the curtains drawn closed so it was near on impossible to know it was a day, apart from the slither of light that broke through from the sides of said curtains, Severus was surprised. Only a few of the inner circle were there. The Dark Lord was perched upon his inky throne at the head of the table, the ebony matching chairs of smaller size lined the table as usual, Severus' own chair (on the right next to the Dark Lord) was left open for him as usual, some squib or muggle - dead or alive, it was hard to work out - was also in the room as usual. Severus took a deep breath, his eyes glanced briefly at the unconscious figure only to realize it was one of a teenage boy. The teenager in question, a boy to be more precise, had messy hair that was dark in colour and was wearing tattered Hogwarts uniform, what house it remained a mystery to Severus, he couldn't make out the colours in such low lighting. His eyes broke away from the child and onto the other at the table, their eyes glued to him.

 

Lucius was on the Lords' left, hair not looking amazing as it always is but still clean and tied up neatly. Draco was beside him, looking just as exhausted and stressed as the elder Malfoy. They both had their silver eyes glued to the table. Opposite Draco was one grinning Bellatrix LeStrange, dark eyes wild and staring at the floating body, Severus felt some relief it wasn't him she was staring at him. Severus bowed his head down, eyes lowering submissively. "My Lord, you summoned me?"

 

"Yes, I did, my sweet." Voldemort purred at seeing his favourite. He truly did love Severus' company, he never held back on his honest thoughts. "Come, pet." He gestured with his claw-like hand to the chair Severus always had.

 

Severus lifted his head with a nod and walked over swiftly, robes swaying behind him with each step he took. He settled into his chair slowly, not daring to look at the pureblood's, his eyes only stayed on Voldemort.

 

"Any news?" Voldemort muttered to his sweet spy, hand running along Severus' pale cheek. The gentle touch sent a shiver down the professor's spine.

 

"Dumbledore has given orders for me to rest for a few days after recent time spent with Bellatrix and her Husband," Severus said, keeping his tone mutual.

 

Voldemort made a soft tutting noise. "Oh Bella, I told you and Rodophlus to be gentle with my property." He sneered at the woman.

 

Her eyes left that of the boy and looked into the blood pools that Voldemort owned. "Sorry, M'Lord. I warned little Roddy but you know what he's like," She sighed, flicking her matted hair behind her ear. "Always gets too excited around Sevvie." She offered them a crooked smile.

 

Severus scoffed quietly, Rodophlus had done nothing but simply watched, but of course, her husband constantly got the blame for these sort of things. One day Voldemort would find out and Severus would be watching whatever he chooses to do to her, chuckling the whole time. Severus would only ever enjoy watching her, of everyone in the world, even above James Potter, get hurt. Yet again, James Potter had never given him nightmares that lasted for years and also caused him to feel so ashamed of his body that there were no mirrors in his dwellings. Voldemort's hand never stopped following Severus' cheekbone with his bony digits as he addressed any issues. Severus felt his body become colder with each passing moment.

 

Finally, after banter thrown before Bellatrix and her sour lover (Lucius had tried to join in but was silenced with a deathly glare from Voldemort's part), the small group was dismissed. Each left, Lucius first along with Draco as his shadow and finally Bellatrix after giving a tender kiss to her Dark Lord. Severus had stood up, ready to make his way back to Grimmauld Place when he felt familiar claws wrap around his waist. Voldemort pulled Severus into his lap. The potions master tried not to shudder but it was hard not to at the strange feeling of being so close to a human body if you could even call it that, without any warmth radiating from it. "My little pet, my sneaky kitten, my lovely darkling.." The lord purred, but each word was covered in frost. Severus let himself relax but his mind was closely guarded. He felt his master's hand brush through his untidy and unwashed hair, not seeming to mind that due to injury Severus had been left unable to wash, even stubble started to sprout across his pale cheeks. Severus remained silent as his back pressed into his Master's chest, his breathing was shallow as he tried to remain calm. It didn't work because soon those icy fingers wrapped around a chunk of Severus' hair and gave a slight tug. "Do you think I'm going to hurt you, Snape?" The lord hissed into the other's ear.

 

"No, my master," Severus whispered, his breathing still low and steady. His body had tensed that brief moment as the pain came from his scalp but he quickly relaxed, letting his eyes full shut.

 

"Good," The grip upon his hair was released. "Be gone. I am done with you. Follow the old coots' orders and report back every Monday, five o'clock in the evening."

 

Severus stood up, his hand itching to massage his head but he didn't dare until he was out of sight. "Yes, my Lord." He turned and left. His eyes had another glance at the teenager, his stomach turning in its familiar manner. Severus told himself it was his potion wearing off but he knew it wasn't, he knew it was because the child was dead. Another life lost during the war. He sighed deeply and exited the room, returning to Grimmauld Place and his spot under the eyes of Sirius.


	5. Rage.

Sirius began to pace back and forth, old kitchen floorboards squeaking with each anxious step he took. Remus' warm eyes following him back and forth, back and forth. The silence was tense, and Lupin decided to break it.

 

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, itching at the tattered stubble upon his scarred chin, hands locked upon a lukewarm cup of tea.

 

Sirius paused for a moment, chewed his lip, gave Remus a panicked look, and began to pace again. "What if.." He muttered, "What if they are hurting him again, Moony? Dumbledore gave him orders! Why would he- why would he go against him?!"

 

"Well, doesn't it sound familiar? A rebellious bloke who runs by his own rules." He hummed slightly. "You said so yourself; his family _was_  abusive. I've heard this story before. Perhaps, unlike you, he didn't have anywhere safe to run." Remus looked down into his teacup.

 

Sirius stayed silent for a moment and decided to finally, slowly, take a seat. His hands trembled as they pulled the chair out to sit within. "I suppose Severus and I have more in common than I first thought." A light blush touched his cheeks.

 

Remus chuckled and nodded. "I suppose. Now, pour yourself a drink and relax. Snape has spied for many years, he's no stranger to the ins and outs of you-know-who. He'll be fine, I'm sure of it." He reached a handover and gently stroked Sirius' cheek.

 

Sirius sighed and softly nudged his cheek more into his lover's palm. He slowly relaxed, tension leaving him. He decided to just wait for Severus, surely he'd be home soon, right?

 

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and Severus hadn't come back.

 

Finally, nearly twenty-four hours later, the door banged. The noise rattled the house, waking Sirius up. He stumbled to the door, body restricted by mistress sleep. The half-empty bottle of alcohol hung loosely in his grip, threatening to drop at any moment. Sirius opened the door, the exhaustion fleeing his body as he set eyes on Severus.

 

The younger man was slumped in the doorway, his face beaten. Slashes covered his cheek and bis eye was swollen shut, a plum colour starting to fade across the majority of his face. Severus held his arm weakly, his face in a scowl. "Black." He said, voice throbbing with pain.

 

Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat, a burning feeling of anger began to swell in his chest. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came in, only silence lingered between them both and a hard stare. Sirius took a step aside, letting Snape drag himself in.

 

Sirius watched quietly from the kitchen doorway as Severus stitched himself up. He used a broken mirror to see the damage and many little healing spells. He was slow and careful, hands working so elegantly.. Sirius began to wonder how a man like Snape could be so talented with a wand, a flawless wand with such a flawed master.

 

Sirius felt himself shuffle closer to Sirius. Every few minutes he took a step towards him, floorboards creaking once more. The painful fire of rage in his chest only grew more present instead of dwindling away with time, and a low growl left him.

 

Severus stopped when he heard such an animalistic noise. He raised a brow at the man who stood a few feet away. "Are you sure you and your mutt are two different forms?"

 

Sirius blinked and looked away. "I.. uh. I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I have strange urges sometimes, because of him. Because of Padfoot."

 

"I hope that doesn't include humping my leg. Do tell, what are these urges?" The potions master scoffed, undoing his bloodstained robes and letting them fall to the floor.

 

Sirius swallowed. His eyes taking in the pale, scarred body. He looked away before seeing anything he didn't wish too, but he could smell the blood. The irony scent hit Sirius like a brick. Another low growl left him. "No. Padfoot is.. territorial. And you are apart of his territory, all the while you live here."

 

Severus chuckled lowly, the sound mocking Sirius. "What are you going to do, Black?" He looked up, Snape's piercing black eyes staring into Sirius', sucking up his soul. "You do not own me. No one owns me. No one wants me." His voice had gotten quieter until the last sentence was nothing more than a whisper.

 

Only then did it finally hit Sirius how much the bullying had messed Severus up. Snape left the room, shirtless and still limping, leaving Sirius to wallow in his own guilt. Sirius began to think of a plan, some way he could fix Severus. Some way he could protect him.

 


	6. Trio of Marauders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus' wiki said he became a death eater to impress lily (in fifth year) so I'm assuming he got the mark at fifteen.

Harry was around, and both Remus and Sirius were ecstatic. Severus had snuck out (again) but Padfoot reckoned it was simply to avoid any interaction with Harry.

 

It was late, a Saturday night, the majority of the house was silently asleep without much worry, apart from three of them; Potter, Black, and Lupin.

 

Never had Sirius expected the three of those last names to be under the same roof again, it made his heart bubble into warmness, but it didn't take him off edge about Severus. He wondered where the young bat was now, what he was up too, who was touching him.. Sirius shuddered and pushed the last thought out of his mind.

 

They each had a cup of Remus' famous cocoa, sat around the flickering flame of the old fireplace in Orion Black's office. Sirius had moved it around a bit, for a more homey feel.. as homey as Grimmauld Place could get, at least.

 

Sirius and Remus were sat on the couch - Remus was up, snuggled right back into the leather sofa. Sirius was laying across him, legs were thrown over the old werewolf. Harry had claimed the dusty old armchair for himself.

 

Potters eyes landed on Sirius, his lips curled into a warm yet shy smile. "So.. hows everything been?" He hummed, running a hand through his messy brown locks as the rain outside hit hard at the old, stained windows. The sharp droplets threatened to break the weak glass with the furious patting.

 

Remus let out a deep, fatherly purr. "Apart from Snape keeping us on our toes, we've been quite alright.. it's hard trying to find something to keep us busy." He said, a saddened tone taking his voice. Remus hadn't any luck finding a job after being out, he was down in the gutter. Remus had been there all his life, of course. He practically _owned_ the gutter.

 

Harry quirked a brow and bit on his chapped lips. "What are you talkin' about?"

 

"Has Albus not told you?" Sirius frowned over at his godson. He couldn't help but see a young James sitter there, all cocky and confident. But it wasn't his brother, it was Harry. Harry; the young, underweight, skinny, sarcastic boy who bore the scar of death. Not the prankster Sirius knew so well.

 

Harry shook his head, eyes looking down into the fire and watching the wood crackle. "Haven't seen Albus for the majority of Hogwarts, honestly. What hasn't he told me?" He turned his green gaze back to the couple. Remus sighed again. "Professor Snape is staying here due to security and health concerns. His spying is taking a toll and Albus is worried."

 

"He's worried about that git?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "I bet Snape could climb out of his grave if he really wanted too! God forbid Neville gets a question wrong and that ass would be able to hear it a mile away-" Harry stopped and paled as he realised both of the cuddling men were angrily staring at him.

 

"Severus is none of those things!" Sirius was first to come to the potion masters defence, practically snarling. "He's doing more for this bloody light side than I have, that's for sure.." he muttered.

 

"Like what?" Harry challenged, sitting up with a stubborn look.

 

Oh God, did he look like James, of all people - and suddenly it was Hogwarts all over again, with James and Sirius fighting about some silly thing. Sirius had to get himself back into the reality that this wasn't James. This was some kid, a kid he met barely a year ago! He didn't know him or anything about Harry. Sirius took a deep breath. "You haven't seen the damage he's gone through, Pup. You haven't seen the scarring, the way he acted.. underneath all his layers of robes and that mask of a horrid professor, Severus is a broken boy!" Sirius sighed angrily, this whole war leaving him more exhausted than ever before.

 

Harry respected Sirius, there was no doubt there. And the tone of which Sirius spoke of Snape? Harry didn't believe all of it to be true but bits had to be, right? He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Mind explaining?" Sirius was reluctant, but he told his godson everything. From the scars to the drunken confessions, from his plan to save Severus, to his lack of a said plan. Harry listened, and listened, and listened. He didn't make any snarky comments about Severus or how big of a queer Sirius was. He.. just listened. For the first time, Sirius noticed that the emerald eyes weren't the only thing the boy got from his easily tempered mother. It was quiet when Sirius stopped talking. All their cocoa cups empty, apart from his own, which was half full yet stone cold. He hadn't done much drinking during their time together. "I wish there was a way to undo this all.. this fucking mess he got into."

 

Remus shifted on the couch. "Maybe," he murmured gently, "maybe there is? I know of a spell.." the old wolf looked up at the pair, a crooked smile upon his lips. "A deaging spell. I remember Severus mentioning once he took the dark mark at fifteen, perhaps we could.. deage him? At fourteen? His body will be cleared of the scars..." Remus murmured again, a bit lower, barely loud enough for the pair to hear. "And his Dark Mark."

 

A fire, one that had been out for years, sparked within Sirius. "Do go on." He purred away whilst Harry stayed quiet. Remus cleared his throat. "Well, uh, what if Harry marked Severus after he deages? So that way Voldemort can't get his horrid hands around him. We can claim he's dead or missing and then hide him. Hide him in plain sight, maybe, like-"

 

" _Hogwarts_!" Harry finished for him, smirking.

 

Sirius chuckled and downed the cold hot chocolate, soggy marshmallows and all. "Brilliant, Moony! Merlin, this is exactly why I love you!" He gave a sloppy snog onto the ex-professors jawline. Remus flushed pink.

 

"But what will Snape say? He won't agree to this, he hated Hogwarts! What if people recognise him?" Harry questioned, fiddling hands pulling at the ragged sleeves of his Weasley jumper.

 

Sirius let a deep chuckle leave his throat, "Snape looks a lot different from his childhood form, trust me. I didn't believe it was him back in the Shrieking Shack." He leaned over and ruffled the already tangled hair of his Godson. "And Severus doesn't need to consent, we are doing it for the sake of him! I think this calls for a celebration, no?" Sirius winked. He pulled out a bottle of alcohol, pouring it into the mugs of each person (more so in his, and less in Harrys.) The trio fell asleep quite proud of themselves, a belly full of sleepy drink, and a heart filled with confidence. The next morning, they would unleash their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I need some help. I'm writing a fic with a Dom/Sub - Master/Slave theme to do with Severus being sold off to a wealthy pureblood suiter, I'm having difficulties deciding who (out of **Tom Riddle** who will be a lot older, sev at 14-16 and tom at 25ish, **Sirius Black** , or **James Potter** ) Comment or [Vote here](https://goo.gl/Lw4cc9)


	7. Adio Millio.

The suns light of amber had just peaked over the city, declaring the start of a new day. It's warming colours didn't reach the pale, marked skin of the grumpy cat like potion master. Severus was curled up in a tight ball within the centre of his bed, eyes closed. His unkempt, silk-like hair was the only thing visible as it was fanned over his pillow. However, Severus didn't stir as the door opened with its familiar rusted noise.

 

A wand was the first to enter, then the hand holding it, and finally the rest Sirius snaked in. Sirius shut the door, making sure to hear the _click_ as it shut. A soft grin stretched across his pink lips as he peered upon his 'prey.' Sirius closed his warm grey eyes, going over and over the spell Moony had told him. He slowly opened his mouth, wand above Snape's head, and whispered the spell. " _Adio_ Millio."

 

Nothing seemed to happen for a few seconds. His grin gave way to a frown, but quickly returned as a deep plum coloured ribbon danced from his wand tip and effortlessly coiled around the spy. Within moments, the small mound under the thick duvet cover was shrinking. Yet Snape Severus never seemed to wake.

 

Sirius stopped himself from reaching a handout and stroking the bed bulge. Instead, he slithered out as silently as he entered, leaving the young teen to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long time coming, Sorry!


	8. Appearance.

 

Sirius walked smugly down the nightmare-ish stairs of Grimmauld Place, a hope in his step! He swaggered down and followed the drifting scent of a fried breakfast that wafted from the kitchen. He opened the door and came in, smirking like the cocky motherfucker he was.

 

 

The greying, werewolf stood before him with an old, worn yet warm, jumper. The jumper had more patches sewn into it than Remus would admit to himself, but it was one of his last few bits of clothing. At the table sat the two youngest gingers (Ron still in his Quidditch themed PJ), Hermione, Harry, and the two oldest Weasleys. Arthur was leaning into molly, a content look on his still-healing face. Each had a large breakfast in front of them - eggs, bacon, sausages, baked beans, mushrooms, hash browns. Honestly, anything you would want from an amazing fry up! 

 

 

Sirius slipped his way in between the people and chairs and moved behind Remus. His cheeky hands found Remus' firm backside and gave them a quick squeeze. The werewolf yelped, dropping an egg on the floor. A barking laugh escaped Sirius' throat. He blew his best friend a kiss, tucking himself into the welcoming seat beside Harry. Sirius heard the _tsk_ of disappointment from Molly as her magic cleaned up the wasted food.

 

 

"So, Profess-, _I mean_ , Remus and I talked some more this morning about this little plan of ours," Harry murmured quietly to Sirius. He would have whispered but it would have certainly not carried the short distance between them with the sound of sizzling from Remus, chatter from the four ginges and Hermione, or the grumpy house elf murmuring angry words of hate in the corner. "We think maybe its best we asked Dumbledore first? Because Severus is _his_  spy, after all. Or maybe we should ask Severus?"

 

 

Sirius cocked a brow and the colour drained from his face at the mention of Albus. The old coot had completely slipped his mind! You tend to try and forget about the man to blame for twelve years of your young adult life going missing. Sirius cleared his throat and shrugged, but he was visibly panicking. 

 

 

The room fell silent, all eyes on Sirius. Hermione was the first one to speak up. "Sirius, are you alright?" She asked with a worried glance flickered from Harry to him.

 

 

Sirius forced a smile to his lips. "Of course. Moony, Pup, mind having a quick word with me out in the corridor? It's about our conversation last night." His voice seemed to break at the end. Sirius forced himself to take a deep breath and moved quickly out into the living room. Remus and Harry were quick to follow. 

 

 

Before Sirius could even start to explain what he'd impulsively done, there was a shout from upstairs. A young boys voice.

 

 

Remus was the first to dart out, then Harry and finally a reluctant Harry. Remus burst into Severus' room. There before them stood a fourteen-year-old Severus.

 

 

The boy looked nothing like his adult self. He was like a brand new person. Severus was as scrawny as they came, all fragile bones and skin with barely any fat on him. It was a wonder how he was standing up. A large green top was the only thing on him, a pair of bottoms laid on the floor beside Severus' feet, obviously too large. His hair was long but hardly greasy, it was silky and wavey, falling all the way down to the middle of his back. His eyes were large and fearful, coming with a pair of long lashes with them. Severus' nose was crooked but otherwise, he held a very feminine appearance. His face was completely smooth. A large scar ran on side of his neck and down his back, the end of it hidden under the t-shirt, with so many more scars and marks. Snape sneered defensively at them, his wand in hand. "W-w-who are you?!" Severus' whole body seemed to be shaking, his fear obvious. He might have been fourteen, but he looked like a bloody twelve-year-old.

 

 

Sirius was in deep dog shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would any of you be interested in a CG/L type of fanfic with Severus as the little? please vote **[HERE](http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ab6936be4b04601030c6bff)**


	9. Stutter.

The colour ran from all three of their faces' as they watched silently. The shaking boy before them was watching them equally, black eyes glued to them like a hawk on a rodent. For a solid five minutes, not one of them moved a muscle.

 

 

Harry was the first one to break the silence.

 

 

"You never told me he was a bloody _twink_.." Harry whispered with a snort, licking his lips as he eyed the now younger boy.

 

 

Remus and Sirius both looked at each other, confused by the modern slang, each shook their heads in disapproval, the word putting a bad taste in Remus' mouth. Remus sighed after a few moments and finally approached the skinny, malnourished boy. "Come on, mate. It's quite alright.. give the wand up." He murmured.

 

 

Severus hissed, taking another step back, his back pressed against the window now. "P-p-potter! Explain what's going-going on!" He snarled, blinking his wide, dark eyes. 

 

 

Harry's lips thinned as he watched the pair, taking in Severus' stutter. "What's up with his talking?" He murmured, voice low. 

 

 

Sirius sighed deeply and ran a hand through his curly, brown, mane-like hair. "Snape had a bit of a stutter whenever he got too overwhelmed in a situation. When he got angry, the stutter got worse and worse.. but when we touched a sore spot he would just break down." He whispered back, a grin as old memories appeared of his happier days at Hogwarts. He listened to his old victim for a moment. "Harry," he turned to his cub in a hushed voice, "he thinks you're James."

 

 

"P-POTTER!" A now frustrated Severus snarled with all the might his body possessed, which wasn't very much.

 

 

Harry turned his attention to Severus, staring the boy straight in the eyes. He narrowed his own grassy green eyes with a deep animalistic growl that left Harry's throat in a rumble, like approaching thunder. Harry couldnt help but smirk as the younger boy visibly recoiled.

 

 

Severus stared and dropped the wand, the growl sending a shudder of fear down his bony body. "Y-you-you aren't James.." he mumbled, finally noticing the lightning bolt mark and the difference in eyes.

 

 

Harry stepped forward, coming to be only inches away from Severus. He reached down and took the wand. Harry swiftly pocketed it for later, to make sure the clearly distressed boy didn't do more harm than good. He gave a short nod. "Nope, I'm not. But I can promise you I won't bully you. That's how James and I differ." Harry's smirk melted away into a kind smile.

 

 

Severus didn't know if it was the smile, the growl, or the boys brilliant emerald eyes, but he trusted him. He knew those eyes from somewhere! He just couldn't figure out exactly where that was... Snape slowly nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. "S-s-so your na-name-name-" He paused as Harry interrupted.

 

 

"I'm Harry," he bowed before him. This must have been the first time in his whole life that Harry had been in the same room as the slimy git room being insulted, nor had any points taken from his house. Harry was enjoying this new version of Snape more than he'd willingly admit. "If you feel a stuttering start than just don't speak. It'll save you a lot of hard effort." He suggested.

 

 

Severus frowned and slowly nodded again, doing as the older boy said. He went to open his mouth to speak but quickly caught himself. Snape hung his head, a curtain of long black hair covered his face on either side. His shield from the threatening outside world.

 

 

Remus glanced over at the wide-eyed Sirius. Both hadn't moved a muscle, glued to the spot as they watched the exchanged. "What in Merlins' balls.." Sirius uttered. Remus slid around the pair he stood beside, acting as if he was stepping on eggshells and glass. Subconsciously, Remus was terrified that if he made any sudden movements or loud noises, he might startle the child like the small, fragile fawn he was.

 

 

Once away from Snape, Remus clamped a hand on both the collars' of Sirius's and Harry's shirts. He hauled them outside, glancing a quick smile at the trembling boy. Remus shut the door behind them and glared at both. "What the bloody fuck are we going to do?!"

 

 

"Your a werewolf, not a swearwolf-" Sirius went to remind his friend but instead had his nose lightly bitten. He sneered at Remus and held his perfect sniffer. "Fine fine! Right well, I completely forgot about Albus, to tell the truth." He gave the other two a crooked grin in his clumsy manner but both his best friend and cub simply glared threateningly at him. 

 

 

Remus popped a few knuckles.

 

 

Sirius rolled his ashen eyes at the pair and stuck his tongue out. "Oh hush! Threatening doesn't work for you, Moons. Never become a bouncer." He winked at Remus and cleared his throat. "Right then, Lads! here's what we do.. we tell Albus, dear Snape had a spell mishap! He and I got in a scrap, two spells hit him at once and bam, we got kiddo snake boy!" He puffed his chest out with a proud sense around him. 

 

 

Harry shook his head, playing with the lobe of his ear. "But someone's going to take the brunt of his anger." He said, eyes full of worry. Harry had come to Grimauld Place to get away from fear of punishment, not having to worry about it from a different person. Especially the person who'd given him the chance to leave that said fear for almost 90% of the year.

 

 

Sirius licked his dry lips, noticing the flicker of worry across Harry's face. He sighed and reached a hand out to place on Harry's shoulder. "It's alright. I'll take the blame." He purred softly like a content cat on a lazy afternoon. "What's the old goat gonna do, stick me in Azkaban again?!" Sirius snorted.

 

 

"Wait." Remus hissed quietly. He pressed his ear to the door and listened. The corridor was filled with nothing but calm silence, but it was an easy one, like the ocean before a storm. Remus slowly opened the door; all three men's hearts dropped into their gut.

 

 

Severus was gone. The window had been pried opened, left hanging wide open in the morning breeze of busy London. Severus' black trench coat and socks were gone, along with the too big PJ bottoms. 

 

 

"We are _fucked_.."

 

* * *

 

The three of them stood before Albus' grand desk in Hogwarts. The old man sat the opposite side, his powerful magic throbbed and pulsed in the room, intimidating the two men and one boy before him. The sense of anger was so strong, even his bird had fled. Even with all this fearsome rage that ran through his veins, Albus remained incredibly calm. His bony hand gently played with his snow-white beard, fingers coiling around a few curly strands. Albus sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "So.. Sirius and Severus got into the usual petty row? An unnone spell was shot, it hit Severus and deaged him to fourteen.. the confused boy ran away shortly afterwards, and no one knows of his whereabouts?" He repeated the unbelievable story, rubbing his temples. Albus' face truly did reflect gis age.

 

 

They all slowly nodded. Harry was a mess of panic, rubbing his red raw ear lobes between his thumb abd forefinger. He was trembling slightly, droplets of sweat ran down his forehead. He flinched as Albus addressed him.

 

 

"Harry, my dear boy, you can leave.. you got roped into this by my understanding. You aren't to blame. Head back to The Burrow, your things from Grimauld Place have already been moved there," Albus said with a soft grunt, still twiddling with his beard, "Molly and Arthur are expecting you. They've been made aware of the situation."

 

 

Harry was hesitant to leave the two men, he wanted to stay and make sure his canine friends were going to be alright, but he knew better to argue with Dumbledore in a situation like this. Harry nodded and left silently.

 

 

Sirius and Remus stood beside each other without saying a word. Both felt a heavy nostalgia about the situation. Both called to Albus' office over a serious incident involving Snape, Potter let go after having nothing to do with the plan, Sirius being the mane criminal here; it was the shrieking shack scene all over again. Remus ran a hand through his greying hair with a heavy, tired sigh. "Headmaster, maybe we should scope out his family home? Severus was a smart kid, in a situation like this he would probably search for familiar ground before trying to figure out his next move." Remus suggested, eyes glued to the desk before him.

 

 

Albus thinned his lips as he thought quietly. There wasn't much left to lose. He needed to keep Sirius busy and out of trouble, putting them on the task of hunting down his runaway spy could solve that issue. Two birds, one stone. He slowly nodded his head. "Wait a day or so for him to arrive there... I'll owl over the address. Remus, you will go with Sirius in animagus form, and collect him. Feel free to use a stunning charm." He sighed. "I'll tell Moody to keep an eye out for him. Be gone.." he dismissed the pair.

 

 

Little did they know, they weren't the only ones hunting Severus down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO  
> Sev is fourteen but hes fourteen -before- the shrieking shack  
> this takes place around winter holidays, and I like to think the shrieking shack happened around the end of the school year  
> so tiny sev doesn't remember it
> 
> I like to think Severus was still really fucking awkward and dorky and pure up until the shack, it was the first proper time he realised the world was against him. He's still going to sneer and make the snide comments but he won't be as harsh as our potions master usually is!


	10. Coming Home.

Voldemort had felt a splintering pain up his left arm, something boiled under his grey, , waxy skin, right bellw his death eater mark. He hissed softly at the snake tattoo, he hadn't felt something so strong in years. Yet this sizzling pain made his cock stir with a hungry twitch. Oh, if only Severus was there to take care of it.

  
The snakey man called his inner circle within the few moments after waking to the pleasurable pain. Lucius, Bella, the Lestrange brothers, and even the youngest Black sister appeared but yet no Severus. He waited for a few minutes for the man to arrive, yet he never did. A deep hiss left Voldemorts throat. "Rodolphus, Rabastan. I want you to search for my second in command and bring him to me. He isn't responding to any of my calls.." Voldemort sneered, his tongue flickering like a snake as he talked.

  
The two brothers briefly looked at eachother and nodded. They left the grand hall of Malfoy Manor. They used the tracking charm Voldemort had placed on Severus years ago.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Severus knew this was his one moment to get away, wandless or not. He picked up the trouser bottoms, a tie to use as a belt, a pair of near by socks and finally the trench coat from the door. He put the socks in his pocket, done the coat up and went to the window, after securing the grey bottoms around his waist.

  
His own bedroom had a similarly designed window, it was easily broken. Severus climbed out and used the old fashioned black pipes as a sort of ladder. It took him to the tight alleyway below.

  
Crouching down behind trashcans, Severus slid the rough wool socks on produced to walk into the street. He slid the collar of the trench coat up and began the day long walk it would take to get him home. The last memory he had was of an older slytherin body being balls deep inside him, Severus had happily came and fallen asleep against the unknown lads chest. He had quite the reputation by fourth year for being a good fuck. Maybe mum could help him figure out why everything was so drastically different? He prayed Eileen held his answers, along with a plate of freshly baked cup cakes for him when he got back home.


	11. Reunited.

The sun had started to set half an hour before Severus reached his childhood home. It was a safe spot for him, even if it did have so many flaws. It matched him in many aspects like that.

  
Something about Spinners End didn't seem right to Severus. Where were the flowers he'd planted the summer just prior? Winter couldn't have killed them off by now, surely? The door was shut, no lights on. Maybe Eileen was out, or asleep! Even if the lights usually stayed on until a stumbling drunken Tobias made his way in. The lights helped the abusive man not smash up anything by accident, usually it would be done on purpose though. Yes, that must be it, Mum was fast asleep. His mind began to fill with excuses.

  
The bottom of his feet were beginning to bleed from walking dawn to dusk upon harsh concrete street floors and gravel filled country lanes. The socks had offered little to no support but at least they had kept his feet warm. He approached the house with a slow limp.

  
The struggling boy let out a soft whimper of hope as he reached the door. He gently tugged at the handle but it didn't give way. Severus, running out of ideas, went back to the main street. He roamed as the sky grew darker and the street lamps bathed him in a rusty coloured light. Finally, he found a beacon of hope.

  
On the street corner of Miller Rd, just on the edge of Spinners End, was a charity shop! The old metal shutters were pulled over the door and windows, protecting any second-hand goods inside from theft, but two boxes filled with old clothing were left beside the storefront. Severus approached the boxes and peered around the street. Not a soul was in sight, thank Merlin. Severus dragged the boxes into a nearby alley and settled down behind some large dustbins.

  
Severus had found the jackpot to his troubles. Inside were different clothing. He grinned widely, taking out a grey thin shirt. He guessed it was once white, but after years of stains, dirt, and soap _everything_ lost its bright colour and became dull. He spent several moments ripping the shirt into strips. Carefully, Severus removed his socks. He hissed in pain and bit his lip to stop cries from escaping him. His father had always said crying was a sign of weakness. Tobias never liked weakness. The young boy shook his head and slowly wrapped his feet up in the bandage-like cloth to help the wound. He put on a pair of shoes next and finally got dressed into some proper clothing.

  
The jeans he wore were ripped and a tad too big, but everything he wore was too big. He had a thin shirt on and a large woolly jumper on top to keep him warm. The box had been the high light of his day so far.

  
With proper clothing on, Severus continued his walk around Cokeworth to find a solution to his issues or anyone he recognised. He ended up at the end of the road where the local pub stood proud and tall with its Tudor like design; _The Doe and Hunter._ White walls with dark, black beams supporting it. The old pub was truly something to be hold. He gulped and slowly entered.

  
The warmth that radiated from within was like a welcoming hug, something Severus rarely got. He'd been in here plenty of times as a kid, left to sit quietly in the corner for hours on end as Tobias spent the rent money on booze. Severus looked around, not much had changed from his last visit there. His large eyes instinctively went to his father's stool at the front of the bar. His heart missed a beat, seeing the seat was currently occupied by its owner.

  
Tobias had barely changed, like the pub itself. His full head of black hair had lost its silky shine and colour. All that was left was grey mats, combed over to hide the growing bald spot. His face was weathered and worn, baring new scars and old ones. His beard was similar to his hair, a birds nest of neglect. He downed the rest of his beer and ordered the next.

  
Severus hesitated, he didn't want to go near him, but Tobias was the _only_ thing that seemed familiar, even if he looked terribly older. With each step closer to the old man, Severus felt smaller and smaller. He tugged on Tobias' old coat. "Pa.. where’s Mum? She ain't at home. Its all locked up." Severus mumbled.

  
Tobias recognised that voice, it gave him a punch to the stomach. He turned to face the speaker. His eyes widened, colour melting from his face. Tobias hadn't seen his son in almost twenty-seven years. The last he saw of the blasted witch and wizard that ruined his life was on the night he'd packed and left them with nothing. He let out a loud, harsh laugh. "The booze be playing on my mind." He said more to himself but aimed it at John, the old bartender.

  
"Than stop drinkin'." John scoffed loudly, wiping down the stained wood bar side with an old rag. He peered over the bar and down at the young Severus. He quirked a brow. "When did you get _another_ kid, Toby?" He sneered. John might act like Tobias' friend, but only to keep him as a customer. He loathed the man truly.

  
Tobias' hate-filled black eyes looked at john and back to Severus. He cleared his throat and rubbed his tangled beard. "So you see him too, aye.." he bit his lip, thinking for a minute. He poked Severus hard in the chest. The small boy squeaked, stumbling back a bit. Tobias couldn't hide his smirk. He licked his lips as he eyed the boy. " _Blimey_. It is you.." he murmured quietly.

  
Severus rubbed the sore spot on his chest, glaring harshly up at his father. "Who bloody _else_ would it be?!" He snapped, Severus wouldn't have talked like that any other time in fear of the drunk, but after the day he had, Tobias acting as if he was dead was the last bloody straw.

  
Anger clouded the elder Snape’s face, making his son instantly regret the tone. Severus took a step back but it didn't do much good. Tobias grabbed hold of his son's arm tightly, surely causing it to bruise. "Boy, speak to me like that _again_ , and you'll regret it.." he snarled quietly into his son's ear. The familiar hatred towards his spawn bubbled in his chest.

  
Severus' own anger began to show its colours. He yanked his arm out of Tobias' grip (causing more pain for himself but it was to make a point.) Sneering up at him, he snapped at Toby "I regret even coming here, you bloody fucking drunk!" Severus turned on his heels and left the bar. He darted off home as quickly as his ripped feet would allow him. Severus laid on the doorstep of Spinners End and curled up, like the stray cat he was. The coldness dumbed the pain that sprouted from his heel and toes, letting him slowly drift into a restless sleep.

  
Severus didn't know what time it was, but the sky was pitch black with no moon or stars in sight. The street lamps on this road barely worked, all but one further down the road had flickered out, leaving the houses in pure darkness. What woke Severus was the smash of a bottle and a stumbling figure approaching him. Snape sat up and blinked, his eyes quickly adjusting to the low light. His breath was a visible cloud in the air. Snape slithered off his doorstep and slowly moved towards the alleyway beside his childhood home but the figure grew closer and closer. Severus took a few steps backwards into the alleyway, moving further and further until his back hit a stone wall. The shadow grew closer until they loomed above him. The flicker of a lighter flame revealed who it was; Tobias Snape. His lips were curved into a sickening smirk. Within his other hand, the flash of a blade as the warm glow from the lighter bounced off its sharp edge.

  
Severus swallowed hard and braced himself for the worse.

 

* * *

 

  
Voldemort was about to dismiss his circle when the brothers walked in again, not much time had passed since they'd left his presence. Barely ten minutes! Rodolphus stepped forwards first, being the elder brother. He stood protectively before Rabastan. "My lord, we checked the charms on Severus, and none of them are active.. its as if they have completely disappeared." He murmured, eyes lowered.

  
The dark lord was still for a few moments. He lifted his wand, pointing it at the boys. He couldn't decide who was at fault here. Voldemort sighed and paused, finally he shot Rodolphus with the forbidden curse. " _Crucio_." Voldemort murmured lazily.

  
LeStrange eyes widened. It felt as if his whole body was on fire. He screamed and wriggled in pain. His wife and brother helpless to do nothing but watch. Lucius and his own wife simply looked away, eyes glued to their dark lord.

  
Voldemort chuckled heartlessly as he watched. With his wand still shooting the spell, he turned to Lucius. "Find Snape.. you have a week. If you are unsuccessful, your son will find out what the curio charm is like. Off you go.." he sneered, licking fang-like teeth. Finally, Voldemort let Rodolphus drop to the floor. The man was barely breathing as he huddled into a ball but within moments, he was on his feet again. Azkaban had hardened him like a rock.

  
Lucius frowned, looking from Voldemort to his brother in law. He nodded slowly and planted an unwanted kiss on his wife’s cheek before disappearing. He would have to check all of Severus' favourite hiding spots first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when Severus was seventeen, his parents found out about him being a death eater. Eileen was forced to explain it to Tobias who certainly did not like what he heard. He beat the living crap out of sev, leaving him inches from death, and walked out on the family. He still lived around the doe and hunter but very far from spinners end. He never saw eileen or Severus again, until now.
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler/Hint; the tags have been updated as a warning for next chapter were we find out the extensive damage done to our poor darkling


	12. Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic details.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I left some parts a little.. vague? Ill explain at End Notes.

Remus and Padfoot were on the move early morning. They were going to get the train down to Spinners End but the no dog policy was a real pain in the ass for the pair. They couldn't risk Sirius being recognised, by wizard or witch. Remus sighed and rubbed the rough fur of his four-legged friend. "Bus it is. They allow dogs on those, ya know." He murmured softly, hope in his voice. Remus carried his wand and a pocket knife, the blade made from silver. He was smart, knowing magic wasn't the best defence in certain situations.

  
They travelled for hours, not stopping for any breaks. Remus couldn't help but let out a loud groan as he got off the old double-decker and stretched his legs finally upon the pavement. Padfoot was the same, whining to his wolf friend. He raised his snout and peered around as the bus drove away, living them in Cokeworth.

  
The bus station was little more than an old shack, the timetables had been washed away by years of weathering, their words faded and gone. At least the map was still in a somewhat decent condition.

  
Remus approached it and chewed his lip as he followed his finger along a pathway. "We can go along Lake Lane, turn left at Miller Rd? Takes us to The Doe and Hunter.. down a straight pathway beside a river which will take us straight down to Spinners End." He hummed softly as he talked idly to the dog beside him. Padfoot let out a bark of impatience and started to walk off. Remus chuckled and followed the shaggy black dog.

  
They walked for almost two miles, following the direct route Remus had suggested. The pair stopped off at the local pub for a rest break. Remus pushed the door open and let his companion in. The bartender shot both a death glare. "Oi. No pets allowed." John sneered and pointed to the sign beside him that clearly stated it was an anti-pet area.

  
Padfoot paused, one paw raised. His nose twitched as he smelt something familiar. The dogs' dark amber eyes scanned the room before his gaze landed on none other than Tobias.

  
The man was already half pissed by midday, but he had an air of happiness. A lazy grin was across his wrinkled face but something about him just wasn't right. Padfoot couldn't pinpoint why he felt the urge to loathe this man, but whatever it was made his back hackles raise. A soft growl left his throat. Padfoot didn't calm until Remus placed a firm, steady hand upon his head.

  
Remus raised a brow to John and gave him a short nod. "Aye. Alright. We'll take our business elsewhere then, I suppose.." he murmured. Remus' welsh accent was thick when he talked, it came naturally when he spoke to muggles or strangers.

  
They turned and left the stale pub, the door shutting behind them. Padfoots fur was still brushed up, the anger inside never going even after Tobias was out of sight and mind. They carried their journey on an empty stomach.

  
Padfoot had moved on ahead of Remus at a slow trot by the time they'd arrived at spinners end. He reached the entrance to the area of industrial terrace houses and stopped. The iron smell of blood was very faint but present to the dog's nose. A sick feeling hit Padfoots stomach. He turned back to his friend who was walking slowly a few paces behind and barked.

  
Padfoot took off running up the street, following the line of houses, the horrid smell of blood growing more powerful with each alley he passed until he found where it was coming from. The dog quickly shifted to human. "REMUS!" He shouted to his friend as he saw the horror before him.

  
At the back of the alley was little Severus, a huddled ball of pain. His face was bruised all over, left eye a purple swollen mess. Severus' once beautiful hair was all chopped off crudely, the long locks laying beside him. All that was left were tufts and chunks of black hair, his scalpel was cut in some areas. Sirius' eyes lowered like they had once when he first saw the scars of Severus. The urge to puke was strong in Sirius' stomach as he saw Severus' trousers were ripped away, the poor boy's backside was bloody, beaten, and bare. Redness oozed from Severus.

  
Remus stumbled along and stood at the opening of the alley. "Merlins’ beard.." he whispered. He slowly approached the unconscious huddle. "Sirius what do we do-" Lupin paled as his wolf senses picked up on the sound of a large cracking sound along with another voice.

  
"Uncle!" A young boy called out. He banged harshly on the door of Spinners End. There was a jingle sound as whoever the voice belonged too got out a set of keys.

  
Remus yanked Sirius further into the alley with a soft snarl. "Padfoot. Now." He whispered into his ear. Sirius was quick to shift back into his furry form. Padfoot moved to stand protectively over Severus.

  
Remus drew his wand and moved to take cover behind the wall before revealing himself. "Hands up or-" Remus paused, raising a brow at the boy.

 

  
There stood Draco, as pale as paper in the dull winter sun. He held his hand up, dropping the keys and wand that were in his hand. "Professor, I didn't do anything!" He whined.

  
Remus lowered his wand but kept it pointed it the boy, a child or not he could be dangerous. "What are you doing here, Draco?" He huffed.

  
"Unc- I mean, Professor Snape lives here.. I've come to check on him." Draco murdered. Lucius had forced him to go and check for Severus but the floo to Spinners end was locked down. He'd apparated there to check.

  
Remus was left out of options. He had to trust the boy, there was no time to waste. He couldn't risk apparating out, the ministry had been watching his magic activity recently, he didn't fancy a call from Auours. "We've found a boy who desperately needs help.. can you let us in? He's related to Snape." Remus lied, but it was for the greater good.

 

Draco frowned. He peered towards the alley the old professor had appeared from. "I suppose.. but I've known Professor all my life and not once has he mentioned family. How bad is the child hurt?" Draco crouched down and picked up his two items. He got the key out and undid the door but only after struggling for a few moments. He swore and cursed quietly about muggle locks.

 

  
Remus chewed his lip with a sigh. "Extremely bad.. we may need to take him to St Mungo's, but I don't know." He murmured. Lupin raced back to the alley and scooped up the little fragile body. Remus carried him into the dark, damp house with Padfoot behind him. He quickly sent a Patronus to Albus, the wolf darting off quickly to their hopeful savour. Severus would need a familiar face to see if he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobias attacked Severus sexually and physically. He cut off all of severus' hair, beat him, and sexually abused him.


	13. Hospital

13

Remus felt panic prick and coil around him as he waited impatiently for Albus to arrive, pacing back and forth across creaky floorboards. The clock ticked every second, inline with his foot steps, but the sound did not help ease his mind.

  
Severus was laid upon an old, broken, cracked leather couch. The arm rests were worn and discoloured, whilst the right side was covered in small circular burn marks, probably from cigarettes, Remus guessed. His ocean blue eyes scanned the curled up little child and noticed similar scars across his arm, from the wrist to the shoulder, the ripped away sleeve gave Remus a glimpse at them and other more freshly made wounds.

  
The old goat appeared in his usual brightly coloured robes with his pointed wizard hat that clashed with the colours dramatically (his main outfit being a bright, almost neon, yellow, whilst his hat was a horrible shade of red.) Albus grabbed hold of the unconscious boy and Remus with a rough grip and muttered a spell which quickly teleported them out of the industrial city and into St Mungo's, leaving Draco watching with a stunned, confused look and the dog besides him in a horribly protective mind-set.

  
Remus couldn't have guessed what spell was used, the headmaster was always full of surprising powerful spells.

  
Within moments of arriving, Severus was whisked away by nurses and doctors alike, sanitised whiteness blinded Remus. Albus herded him off to the waiting room with all the other worried guardians and parents anxiously waited, some with or without other children.

  
Seconds turned into mintues; mintues turned into hours; hours turned into restless naps to pass the time. Merlin knows how long Remus had been waiting but finally a nurse came out to informed him of Snape’s condition. "Mr Lupin, correct? Headmaster Dumbledore informed us you are the caregiver to Severus Prince?" She asked, head tilted to the side. Prince? Remus blinked, mind fogged by lack of sleep and hunger. His eyes ran across the nurse, the name tag pinned to her shirt stated she was called Penny Knock.

  
Remus found himself simply nodding along with her, too tired and exhausted with worrying thoughts floating about his mind. "Let me see him, please, its been bloody hours.. is he alright?" Remus asked but his voice was nothing more than an angry, demanding whisper.

  
Her lips pulled into a thin frown. Penny shook her head, bunned hair staying in place. "Lets go somewhere more private to discuss Severus's state?" She asked, voice gentle like a summer breeze, she seemed to calm Remus easily.

  
The pair walked out the busy, tense, sweat filled waiting room of anxious parents. Penny lead the werewolf down the hallway and into a near by room. It was a comfortable room, natural light bought in through large windows to light up the pastel coloured falls and bright carpet. A comfortable looking couch on the left made of a green, itchy like fabric. Next to that was a box of toys; stuffed animals, building blocks, toy trains and cars. Another box contained book, a mixture of picture books and ones with pop up pictures.

  
The room smelt of depression and heart ache, bad news and good news all being broken in this room. Now it was Remus's turn to find out. He took a seat, hands pushing into the rough fabric of the chair.

  
"Severus is.. severely malnourished. He has the weight and body of a twelve year old." Penny said, shutting the door behind her as she came in. "Hes been penetrated and violated, his anus was filled with semen. He was stabbed twelve times in his stomach area and cut deeply all over his body, his head is covered in light scratches. We've saved his life but he’s still battling, his magic is currently trying to eat him alive but we aren't sure why. Has there been any major change at home? Something he’s hated or been scared of?" Penny asked, by that point her voice was thick with emotions but she didn’t let any slip to reveal her face.

  
The pleasant nurse suddenly wasn't so pleasant. The colourful room suddenly wasn’t so colourful and the little boy he wore to protect was suddenly vulnerable and broken. The air felt thick and tight, like it was going to choke him to death. Remus swallowed hard. "Yes buts complicated. Hes not the type of boy to let others willingly close, they must have been someone he trusted or he was caught off guard." Remus said, voice a hoarse whisper.

  
Penny and Remus sat there, talking in small, quiet whispers, as if trying to not disturb a tiny mouse. Penny stood once she had all the information she needed from Remus. "You can see him?" She suggested, more of a question, as if asking if he was ready to face what the little boy would be like.

  
Remus hesitated. He didn’t know if he was ready to see the little boy yet. His eyes flickered amber but the nurse was hardly surprise, people knew of his condition. The pair left, side by side, to the children’s private ward.

 

* * *

 

They reached the door; a dull brown like every other door they'd passed for the last five minutes. The small window was obscured, hiding the real shapes, revealing only the colours behind them. Penny opened the door, her face filled with sympathy.

  
Remus slowly entered, taking a sharp breath. The smell of blood hit him pike a dagger as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. On the large white bed was the small boy, he looked absolutely tiny, buried in baby blue cotton sheets and white covers. His eyes were closed, the left was still swollen but with the help of magic it was less bruised. The small cuts along his head was healed, bald head properly shaved.

  
Wires and tubes poking out of his arms and veins, connecting to machines around him as the floating heart meter besides the bed beeped and beeped. The walls were covered in animal pictures, a jungle like scene on it. The curtains were a soft pastel rainbow, probably to try and not scare the kids once they awake.

  
Severus's one, dark, tired eye slowly pulled open, flickering as his wide pupil adjusted to the light. His eye lids pulled back as they widened in pure terror. "Don-Don't hurt me." He whispered, the first words to escape his lips, in a weak voice.

  
Remus's heart broke. For some reason Moony had accepted this little bundle of broken bones into his pack. Remus was responsible for him and this happened... his heart shattered into a million pieces.


	14. Gifts

Remus had spent weeks at little Severus’s side, gaining his trust which was almost impossible to do. Every day, from eight in the morning until seven at night, Remus found himself beside the boy and helping him heal through mental and physical wounds. Remus wanted to care for the broken thing but the hospital was doing a good job at that himself, he was just the new father figure for Severus. Only Merlin himself knew how Padfoot was coping without him or who the school had found to replace Severus in his role but that wasn't Remus’s concern right now; Severus was.

  


* * *

 

 

The small boy was perched on Remus’s lap, twig body curled up into his jumper covered chest. Severus’s slightly bruised eyes read the book sat within Remus’s hands, following along with him, reading silently. A small _hm_ sound alerted him to the fact Severus wanted the page turned. They stayed like that for almost an hour; Remus comforting his ward whilst Severus basked in the body heat of another, both enjoying the quietness.

  


Severus reached a hand up to his head and touched it with a pained noise escaping his throat. He loathed having short hair; _You look just like your father!_ Eileen had gushed when he'd gotten it cut for his birthday, the one before Hogwarts officially started  Not that he wanted the blasted gift in the first place! He enjoyed his long hair, he liked to brush it and liked how lily braided his hair whilst she did her own. Severus sighed softly, resting his hand on the fuzz of hair that was starting to grow again.

  


Remus’s eyes lifted up to briefly look at Snape as he heard the small sigh. He frowned and noticed where his hand was. If memory serves him right, Severus was fond of his hair. It was only ever greasy or short when they came back for the new year. “When you are discharged we'll grow your hair back with a spell, Darkling." He murmured gently, turning a page. “don't worry your little head about it.” Remus smiled, even if the boy was facing away and couldn't see it. He planted a soft kiss on the back of Severus’s head.

  


The kiss brought a squeak of surprise out from the boy. He seemed to flinch away at the sudden touch on his head. Severus looked over his shoulder to briefly glare at the older man. “And when will I be discharged? I loathe it here... I want to leave.” He sneered the words out but there was only sadness to them, not the horrid anger the grown Snape had only known.

  


Remus’s lips curled into a frown as he watched the boy for a brief moment. Those depressed eyes struck him hard in the chest. “Severus you know I want you out just as much as anyone else…” He muttered, noting Severus never said where he'd rather be instead of _here_.

  


“But why are they keeping me?! You can fix the bloody bruises with a few ointments, I don't need to be in hospital!” he snapped. Ah, there was that anger. Remus wouldn't hesitate to say he missed that voice, the fire in it, the rage behind it.

  


Remus chewed his lip and sighed, sitting up and setting Severus down onto the floor with his bare little feet. “because your weight and nutrition levels need to be monitored for awhile, if you carry on putting weight on I'm sure you'll be out of here in no time!” again, Remus smiled his sweet smile. He gave Severus a firm pat on the side in a reassuring manner.

  


Before the boy could complain and moan anymore an owl flew into the window, face planting it with enough force there was a small chip in it. Remus took a death breath and rubbed his temples, recognising the silly old owl instantly. “why in Merlin's name is Errol here?” he couldn't help but sneer. He was picking up bad habits from his new ward. Remus stood, taking the thin boy into his arms and sat Severus on the soft white hospital bed. He opened the window easily and assisted the bird through.

  


Errol had a large package and letter attached to him, talons clasping it gently. The old owls' feathers ruffled up, a few landing around the room. He perched on the bed frame and hooted loudly at the Boy.

  


Remus was quick to relieve the bird of the package and letter, raising a mousey brown brow at the small tag on top of the package; _For Severus xx_. It warmed his heart knowing the horrid reputation of Snape was gone. Carefully he placed the brown parcel in Severus’s lap. “Look at that, you got mail!” He purred deeply to the boy, eyeing the letter as he noticed the letter had his name above the wax seal. “Open it up, yeah?” Remus found himself sitting back into the cosy armchair, welcoming its warmth that hugged his ass.

  


Severus eyed the gift in his lap suspiciously. “Moony, I don’t know who would have sent me a gift..” He murmured, looking up at Remus. John was a sort of code name, Severus couldn’t know who he or Sirius really was so Remus decided to use his Marauder name, much like Harry did for Sirius. Severus hesitated for a moment just before unwrapping the gift.

  


Inside was a dark green, emerald-like colour, jumper. It was soft and woolly, surprisingly good quality. A large silver S was knitted into the front. He held it up and tilted his head. “Moony?” He looked over to his new guardian who was reading the letter intensely.

  


_Dear Remus (and Severus if hes reading this)_

 

_Dumbledore has updated the Order on Severus’s current age and his health issues. It's terrible news, I’m so so sorry for what's happened. I’m glad he's in your care and the care of St Mungos but the poor thing still deserves justice! Dear Dora is working on the case to find out who hurt the little thing and should be around soon enough to interview him and see what he remembers. In the meantime, I thought I’d knit him a gift! The hospital beds get awfully chilly. I wasn’t quite sure on the size but from what I remember my brothers saying he was a wee boy. I made it around Ginny’s size but you're talented enough with charms to work it out be it a bit big or such._

_Harry hasn’t stopped worrying. He can’t sleep and won’t eat, he feels so guilty, Remus. Mind if he comes for a visit to know for sure that little Severus is alright and well? He simply won’t take Albus’s word for it!_

_And please mind having a word with Sirius. He’s just like poor Harry - both restless. Although I feel_ one _of them is more to blame than the other. On the topic of Sirius; I believe he’s hiding something! He won’t let anyone into the basement where you do your moons and has an awful smirk on his face constantly when he looks to that blasted cellar door._

_Bless you, best of luck! I will be sending Dora with some fudge for Severus. Ask if he has a preferred flavour?_

 

_Love, Molly & Arthur. Xxx _

  


Remus stared at the paper long and hard, brows furrowed as he tried to think of what on earth Sirius was up too. He’d have to find out soon, that's for sure. Remus looked up and gazed at his young companion. A smile spread across his face as he saw Severus hug the warm looking jumper. “Put it on, then.” He said encouragingly, folding the letter to slip it into his pocket for later. “What's your favourite fudge flavour?

  


Severus looked shyly up at the wolf but nodded. He found the entrance and slipped it on top of his hospital robes. It was an almost perfect fit! Arms were a bit longer but Severus had quickly rolled them up without hassle. “I like it.” He cooed. “And... Coffee. Coffee fudge is great.” For the first time in his life, Remus witness a smile stretched across the pretty pale face of Severus Snape. _Of course, he likes coffee fudge!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys for the delay. Boy, I'm so tired! I finished college but the stress of everything else is ruining me now and add that to depression doesn't make for a fun time.. But enjoy.


	15. Visitations

_ Dear Molly, _

 

_ Thank you for your coffee fudge, he practically squealed with joy when he tasted it! I’ve never heard him make such a happy little sound. It was a nice way to brighten up his terrible day after that blasted intviewer. Tonks was an angel, truly a sweetheart to him, but Severus couldn’t handle so much in a single session. He hasn’t spoken a word to me since they talked, but the things his father did to him as a child would be enough to mute any grown man for life, Molly. I couldn’t handle listening to it myself, I’m ashamed to admit I had to excuse myself and take a small break to handle everything. _

 

_ Molly, this may not be my place to say, but as a parent and a truly loyal friend I trust you with this information; He was being raped almost daily in his home life, not to mention mental and physical abuse from his father. The things that monster did to Severus, the items used on him, no wonder he loathed muggles with every bone and fibre in his body! I’d despise my last name too if my father had done anything remotely like that to me. _

 

_ Check in on Dora for me, please? She may need a hand. Poor girl kept a completely straight face the whole time, but I’d be lying to say I didn’t see the tips of her hair change to white one or two times. WIth all this new information I fear I shall not be home properly for awhile, the hospital understand why i don’t wish to leave his side and agreed to let me stay the night (Of course, if I am granted permission from Albus, career or not to Severus I am still a wolf, I fear,) so you’ll need to hold the fort down for me in the Order. Keep a close eye on Sirius, Azkaban may be back to haunt him. _

 

_ Harry should visit next week. Dora is due to return in a month for another interview. _

  
  


_ KInd Regards, Remus. _

  
  


\-----

  
  


The week passed surprisingly quickly, Remus was afraid to say. It was gone within a dash! Severus had found his voice again the next morning and had simply acted as if the events of the following day had simply never happened. Was this how he coped all those years? SImply locking the thoughts away and moving on with life? It worried Remus greatly.

 

Harry waited quietly outside the hospital room, anxiety creeping over his body. He hated to admit it but SLughorn was a horrific teacher! No One could do the work bloody right, apart from Harry, but that was only because of the weird potions book he’d discovered at the bottom of the book pile. The door opened and Remus’s warm  face welcomed him and HArry instantly relaxed, feeling all fuzzy and calm. “Hello Profess-” He paused and corrected himself. “I mean Remus. Sorry, still trying to get used to saying it…” Harry grinned shyly.

  
  


Remus pulled Harry into his arms, embracing Harry to his chest. “oh Harry you don't ever need to apologise to me. Besides, you are here to see someone else, not me.” Remus chuckled, finally letting go. 

  
  


Harry peered over Remus’s shoulder and nodded but a frown was quick to appear on his dry bitten lips. “Remus, where is he?” Harry asked, the bed completely empty apart from where someone once laid.

  
  


Remus felt the fear strike at his chest, his body tensing quickly.  _ Not again..  _ Remus moved over and quickly locked the already closed window. “Harry lock the door. I refuse to have a bloody repeat of last time!” he hissed and his nephew obeyed.

  
  


Remuz paused and sniffed the tense filled air, thankful for one positive aspect of being a werewolf. The slightest  _ creek  _ sound and he whipped around, now amber eyes staring at the closet. “Severus, come out! I explained that Harry isn't james, he doesn't even know him. I promised I wouldn't let anyone harm you.” Remus snarled quietly, walking over to try the handle.

 

“No! I don’t trust you, no one keeps their promises!” A whimpering voice sounded from the closet. The words broke Remus’s heart, it was hard to remember constantly what the kid had gone through. He looked up to Harry and received a sympathetic, understanding look from those green eyes.

 

Harry cleared his throat and approached the closet door, putting a hand on the wood. “Severus,” He started to speak, voice calm and quiet, it felt strange to say his first name, “I’m not my father, I promise. I won’t bully you or hurt you, I won’t be anything like him. Like Moony said, I haven’t even met him! Come on, I bought some Coffee Fudge?” Harry cooed gently and tried the door again. It opened. 

  
  


Severus slowly stepped out, his lips stretched into a long hard frown as he glared up at Harry. They were only a few inches apart, Harry being taller. “Your eyes are so bloody green..” Severus whispered, a shudder travelling down his back. He looked away, his own black eyes pricked with tears.

  
  


Before Harry knew what he was doing he had the small thing pressed into his chest. HIs arms wrapped around him, holding him close and firm. He planted a soft kiss on top of his shaved head. “You lost a best friend and I lost a mum… But we’ll pull through, Yeah? and I’ll prove i’m not like James.” He whispered softly.

  
  


Severus stood stiffly against Harry's arms, Tears pouring down his cheeks as he shivered into the others chest. “I loved her more like a sister..” He whimpered quietly and sobbed his sorrows into Harry's chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit short lol


	16. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this story is unrevised.

Finally, Severus was released from the hospital. It was raining that morning, droplets beating the ground harshly as they shot down from the dark clouds. Severus had been watching them, his hair by that point was fuzzy, sticking up in odd places, but still jet black and as soft as anything. Severus had always loved the raining, at Hogwarts or at Spinner's End. It was one of the few things those places shared in common, minus the abuse he would receive at both, but Severus supposed even at Hogwarts he wouldn't have to lay so intensely in bed, waiting for s drunk man to crawl under his sheets and…

  


“Severus,” It was Remus’s worn out voice that called him to attention, Severus turned to face the man with a tilted head; the wolf carried on, “You've been discharged from Hospital!” Old scarred lips were pulled into the biggest smile possible.

  


Severus climbed down carefully from the chair, excited certainly, but he wasn't always one to show it. “So, eh… Where will I be staying? If mums dead and dad did _this,_ then where will I live? With Who?” He asked, gathering his things to start packing.

  


Remus looked disappointed at the small boys reponse, expecting something a bit more positive then the first thoughts being worry. “Well, you have a few choices,” He murmured, sitting himself down in the armchair he'd spent so long in these past few weeks. “You can stay with that nice woman, Molly, who made you the fudge, but she has six sons and a daughter… so the house would be a bit chaotic." He peered up, watching him for a response.

 

Severus packed his small amount of things away into a rucksack; a few gifts from the said children (a tiny teddy bear, a get well card, and a half ate box of chocolates); a book on magical potions from Harry; a few odd bits of clothing from the weasley woman; Finally, a small necklace with a moon pendant on to show the phases of it, after receiving this gift from Moony they had had a very _long_ chat. Severus hesitated on sliding it in the bag and instead clipped it around his neck. “Eh… other options?” He wasn't one to thrive well in a situation like that.

  


“Well, you can stay with Sir- eh, with Paddy. You haven't met him yet due to legal reasons.” Remus cleared his throat, _that was close_. “He's… hard to live with, at times, but I'll be there off missions and so will Tonks so you won't be alone.” He hoped that would give some light to the dark situation.

  


Severus felt like he was stuck between a hard place and a rock but either way it would be better than staying at home. He chewed his lip, rubbing the side of his arm with a small sigh. “Moony, what about Hogwarts?” He asked, the idea of going to school without Lily was insane, but an idea nonetheless.

  


The thought hadn't even crossed Remus’s mind at that point, not since the small brainstorm session with Sirius and Harry. “well.. it's currently Easter Holidays at Hogwarts, you could start in the new term if you _really_ want? Or you could join with the new year. It's up to you, really.”

  


_Up to you._ Severus swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbed nervously as he stared at Remus. He had never had much of a choice, not in anything, besides his wand and that chose him, not the other way around. “I… eh, I don't know,” Severus answered honestly, more than overwhelmed.

  


“How about you live with Paddy and me, attend Hogwarts this term to settle yourself in?” Remus noticed the small boy looked stressed and even smaller than before, giving him an escape route on deciding seemed like a decent idea - he wasn't surprised when he saw the eager nod from Severus.

  


And with that, they left home, but the nagging worry of whatever was going on with Sirius and the Basement was still pestering Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something easy to tie ya guys over until i can get a bigger chapter done! Its cute and fluff, ngl


	17. Smells

Remus wasn't surprised but he was certainly disappointed. When they entered Grimmauld Place the strong smell of booze hit them like a stone, it was foul and off smelling, hard to pinpoint but not nice at all. A loud sigh escaped Remus as he left Severus to sit in the living room for a few moments. “Pads!” he called out, going into the kitchen where the smell was most pungent.

  
  


Sirius was at the table, passed out drunk. He was laying in a puddle of his own drool, strands of curled brown hair clinging to his red cheeks. He was snoring away, deep in an intoxicated sleep. Bottles and bottles of different drinks lay around him, some bone dry whilst others had a small pool left in them. The letter Remus had sent the day before informing Sirius of their return was left open besides the sleeping man.

  
  


A storm of anger was beginning to brew inside Remus.  _ He never changes.  _ His lips curled at at the sight, hands balling into angry fists but then Remus’s sharp eyes darted to the basement door, the key hanging on a hook besides it. Remus took the key quickly, slid it into the lock and turned.

  
  


Remus preferred the smell of stale booze than the horrific scent that hit his sensitive wolf nose. “what the fuck…” He groaned, stepping into the dark. Remus gasped for air, no words could describe the smell that engulfed the basement. Reluctantly, he flipped the switch on, the scent before him forever burnt in his memories.

 

{{ not gonna describe it bc i find gore a bit boring at times and idk if anyone actually wants to read such a horrid description. Basically it's Tobias down there, naked with no genitalia and looking very beaten up and bloody. }}

  
  


Remus felt the insides of his stomach spill to the floor, slipping down the stone cellar staircase. He stumbled out the room, slammed the door shut and locked as quickly as his trembling hands. Remus grabbed Sirius by the end, his large hands wrapping around the man's throat easily, and with a flick of his wand the back door was open; it lead to the overgrown forest like garden, charmed to look as such to muggles but over years if neglect it had ended up that way. A small pound was somewhere through the brambles if you stuck to little of what's left of the pathway. Remus threw the drunken man out, watching him land in a bed of wild pansy. “you better transform into Padfoot,” he growled out at the now stirring man, “because there is no way in the world I am letting Severus get to meet you like  _ this _ , you drunk bastard!”

  
  


Oh Merlin, he couldn't stop shaking. His hands shook and shook; what was he going to do? Remus slammed the door shut and locked it, taking a deep breath. He knew exactly who that nan was, his horrific musky stink had been all over Severus’ body back when they had found him. Tobias’ scent was weak now but still there, under the smell of coppery blood and waste. Remus’s eyes looked back to the basement door, a dreadful feeling of loss settling into the pit of his stomach, but a nose from the kitchen door grabbed his attention.

  
  


“Moony?” Severus called out, stepping into the dim light of the candle. He looked so small in a normal house, so tiny and fragile… “I heard shouting?” The boys face was emotionless but his eyes were a gateway to his emotions; they were filled with terror.

  
  


Remus took a step forward but instantly stopped as Severus flinched back. “Oh Darkling, it's alright,” Remus sighed, using a calm, soft voice. Children were like plants; so breakable whilst growing. “Just Paddy's dog, Snuffles. Blasted thing pee’d by the door. It's alright, though.” Remus tried to smile but his muscles felt so tight and stressed.

  
  


“Dog?” Severus gulped, the healthy colour he had slowly been gaining at the hospital quickly dropped from his face, leaving him pale. A singular bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

  
  


“Eh, do you not like dogs?” Remus frowned, cogs in his mind working back to try and remember if dogs had ever been mentioned between them. Remus watched silently as Severus pressed a palm into a spot on his wrist.

  
  


“No…  I uh, I'm-I’m not very fond of them.” Severus’s eyes looked away, darting to look at everything around the room other than Lupin in a nervous panic.

  
  


Remus stepped forwards, hands on his hips. He eyed the boy up and down for a few moments before taking a firmer approach. “show me, Severus.” His voice had hardened but Severus hesitated.  _ So he knows what I mean. _

  
  


With trembling, nervous fingers Severus rolled down the large weasley sweater to reveal small puncture like scars in his skinny wrist. They were old by many years, unnoticeable until pointed out. “I got em from my dads dog,” Severus muttered reluctantly, staring down at Remus’s shoes. His pale cheeks had become coloured red with shame. “I tried to eat its food when I was hungry but the dog didn't like that…”

  
  


Remus’ gaze flickered to the cellar door for a splint second. He was angry with what he found, but not at Padfoot for it doing it, but the fact it meant he wasn't the one to hurt the blasted monster. It was jealousy he held against Sirius, not disgust. “How old were you?” Remus sighed, pulling Severus into his chest for a warm hug.

  
  


“Seven,” Severus mumbled into Remus’s clothed chest, pushing his face into the soft fabric of the werewolfs jumper. He clung to it like a baby bat would cling to its mother. Moony might as well be his mother at this point.

  
  


“Come on, let's go to bed, it's almost ten o'clock. Ya need your strength! Besides I got you a gift for Tomorrow.” Remus ruffled Severus’ hair, or lack of it, and lead the boy out and up the creaky floorboards. Remus briefly looked over his shoulder at the kitchen back door, noticing a pair of sad amber eyes staring back at him.

  
  


“A gift?” Severus couldn't help but double check he was hearing things right. “what is it?” He blurted out the silly question before realising it.

  
  


“Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise gift if I told you now, would it?” The wolf hummed, leading Severus back to the room he had eagerly so escaped from before. This time the windows were locked. 

  
  


“That's not fair…” Severus sneered with anger once Remus’ back was turned, his nose scrunched up. He hated waiting! Patience, surprisingly, was not one of Severus’s strong points. He plopped himself down on the bed with a roll of his black eyes.

  
  


A warmth filled Remus’s heart at the sound of anger. He never thought he would want to hear Severus with that tone again but Merlin, it was so filling to know deep inside a abused little boy was the fiery man that had come to hate him so much. He rather have a bratty Snape than a broken Snape. With a chuckle, he left the room and dimmed the lights. “Goodnight Severus. Sleep well, my rooms just next door if you need me.” He promised and left, leaving the boy to think over whatever the gift could be than scars similar to those on his wrists


End file.
